User blog:Ferfature/New Leadership Style Idea
Ok, so just last night at Boy Scouts, we had re-elections for all our troops leadership postions. That included Senior Patrol Leader, Assistant Patrol Leader, Troop Guide, Gearmaster, Patrol Leaders, Assistant Patrol Leaders, all of that happy stuff. I got elected Webmaster, and Troop Guide. Not that it has anything to do with this. :P Ok so it gave me an idea. The following is my idea for the structure of our little team here. * Main Leaders (3 Teir Equality) ** Brick5492 ** LU182 ** Doomslicer *** OR!!!!!! ** We vote on who these three people should be. * Department Heads (We should make these people admin) ** We should have some elections just to see who thinks who should do what. * Assitant Department Heads ** We should elect these people as well * Chat Mods ** People need to probe their worthiness, not just have edits. Are they respectful? Do they obey the rules themselves a majority of the time? Do they actually contribute here? * Everyone Else ** Just anyone who didn't get a higher spot. So, Brick, LU182, and Doom would all lead EQUALLY. They would have to talk things out together and make decisions as a TEAM. A TEAM. Comprendo? :P Then the department heads would, of course, take basic commands from people higher up, and assign them to the members of that department. Of course we should probably get VOTES on things before we start making them offical. Yup, that's right. ''VOTING ''before it's made offical, and you start making stuff for the NPC/world/whatever it is. To simplify the voting thing-a-ma-jig I'll lay it out for you. * Leaders ** If they have something they'd like done, they present it to the community. The community votes yea or nea. (Yes or no. :P) ** If there is a CRUCIAL issue that needs instant action to be taken, these guys will counsel with each other IF another one of them is on. * Department Heads ** These guys assign people in their departments to jobs. ** If they come up with an idea, it has to be VOTED on before made an offical project! ** They need to COUNSEL with their Assitant Department Head! * Assistant Department Heads ** They can't assign jobs, but they can present their ideas for certain jobs people should be working on to the Department Head. ** Their opinion will probably be more respected since they have a leadership position, even if they're not in a relativly high leadership spot. * Chat Mods ** Just make sure people mind their manners in chat, the usual. * Everyone Else ** Vote on ideas presented by other members of the team. (that means leaders and normal people) ** Present ideas! Don't be shy! :D So that's it. It'd be a system that would provide more equality, and "the people" would definitely say in what goes on around here. Please leave your thoughts about this below. : ) P.S. People can still do small jobs outside of their main project. ; ) EDIT: Doom has a very good idea for the structure of departments. The idea is listed out below. Coding (Working in Unity?) Advanced Modeling (using sketchup blender and animating) Basic Modeling (ie. use of LDD) Converting (convert LDD files to .3ds files) Design Category:Blog posts